


直播事故

by Yzhizuge



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yzhizuge/pseuds/Yzhizuge





	直播事故

一转眼，世界邀请赛已经过去了整整一年。

于炀也从那个初出茅庐的新人队长，变成了如今HOG继祁醉和卜那那以外的第三个明星选手，太太粉和姐姐粉数不胜数。

每次直播都有人在弹幕里“老公”“宝贝”的调戏于炀，虽然他时常冷着一张脸当没看见，粉丝们也就是过过嘴瘾，毕竟隔着网线于炀也不能做什么。

距离Youth带领HOG夺得第一口金锅已然过去了一年，祁醉早早出了基地，想去给于炀准备一个小礼物。

他昨晚又联系了那个朋友，思来想去想给于炀买个耳钉，便报了个数，问问有没有合适的。

朋友：“我都说了我不是变卖古董的！”

祁醉：“或者比这个数再次那么一点点的？”

朋友：“耳钉，祁神，你去掉两个零，我可以给你找找有没有合适的。”

祁醉：“那不行，去掉两个零怎么配得上炀神？哎你都不知道他有多软，我昨天晚上说要给他买礼物，他硬是不肯要，怕我花太多钱，在一起才多久就开始想着怎么给老公省钱了。我说不怕，老公怎么都养得起你，他偏不肯，本来工资卡就是我给管着，他自己多有钱他都不知道，还一分钱不剩的全都给我，你说一个六位数的耳钉怎么配得上他？”

朋友：“……”

祁醉：“你别看屏幕上youth多冷多酷，私底下对着他队长的时候可软了…”

朋友：“您的消息已发出，但是被对方拒收了。”

祁醉嗤笑一声，把手机收了起来，自己开着车离开了基地，准备去逛逛那些奢侈品牌，亲自给于炀选一对耳钉。

另一侧，于炀正带着一队队员打着练习赛，当初留下的三个青训生现在已经进了二队，赖华有意培养他们，时不时就会带着他们上三楼看一队成员们打比赛。

他原本想让于炀亲自带带他们，无奈祁醉这个老狗逼每次都要从中作梗，好不容易趁着祁醉外出了，他立刻就把人叫了上来。

赖华道：“好好看清楚youth的战略，还有一队的前辈之间是怎么配合的，赛后复盘写一份心得给我。”

一排青训生回答得铿锵有力：“是！”

于炀和辛巴如今磨合的越来越好，默契十足，和老凯卜那那之间的关系也越来越好了，四人渐渐成了圈里的“黄金组合”。于炀的指挥位是祁醉“亲力亲为”带出来的，如今俨然成了另一个祁醉。

一套行云流水的骚操作下来，四人顺利吃鸡，背后的青训生一边惊叹一边鼓掌。

赖华欣慰地点点头，对三个青训生道：“好了，有什么问题的赶紧问，你们炀神好不容易有空闲了。”

一个小时过后，青训生们下了楼，于炀开了直播，打算把这个月的时长混一混。

他看了看时间，已经下午三点了，祁醉已经出去了很久了。

他坐在自己的位置上，出了一会神，然后拿起手机给祁醉发了个信息。

-【队长，你到家了吗？】

祁醉告诉他家里有事要回去处理，一般来说，前一天说要送礼物，第二天一醒就不见人，谁也猜得到对方去干什么了。

可是于炀不同，祁醉说什么于炀都听，祁醉说回家，那就是回家了。

祁醉没有立刻回信，于炀便开了直播间，打算玩一会儿单排。

【啊啊啊啊啊youth你终于来了！】

【youth妈妈想你！】

【youth吃了吗？今天吃了啥啊！】

【啊啊啊啊啊我youth宝贝还是这么好看！】

【今天可能蹲到祁神吗？他都多久没直播了啊！】

【看祁神去祁神直播间没用的，蹲祁醉得来炀神直播间，一个蹲一个准。】

于炀看了一会儿弹幕助手，挑了几个无关紧要的问题回答。

“吃了，今天吃了小龙虾盖饭。”

“队长不在基地，他有事回家了。”

随后他就关了弹幕，进入了游戏。

【回家？可是我怎么在恒隆广场看到了祁神啊？】

【什么！！！！祁神在恒隆广场？！啊啊啊啊等等我我火速赶到！】

【前面的姐妹别想了，刚刚祁神已经从宝格丽出来现在走了啊啊啊啊！】

【我也遇到了，真人真的好高好帅呜呜呜呜！】

【等等，炀神不是说祁神回家了吗，怎么会去恒隆买宝格丽？】

【youth被骗了吧！Drunk是不是去给他买礼物了啊？】

【我猜是！咦，买个礼物还要骗我们Youth说是回家了！】

【嘘，祁神一定是想给炀神一个惊喜，大家注意别暴露了！】

【对对对，大家把弹幕刷过去！】

而此时的于炀正在机场跟人贴脸刚枪，这些弹幕自然全都没看到。

但于炀看不见，不代表别人看不见。

【系统公告：Knight-Flower进入了直播间。】

【Knight-Flower：Youth，来双排不？】

于炀在游戏里没看见，花落便直接在游戏里给他发了邀请信息，在一局游戏结束以后，于炀终于看到了组队申请。

他皱了皱眉，说：“现在双排吗？”队长好像不太喜欢他和花落一起排，不知道他什么时候会回来，万一被看见了，不知道队长会不会生气？

【Knight-Flower：对啊，就现在。我直播间开着呢，粉丝们都看着，炀神，给点面子呗。】

于炀想了想：“好吧。”

花落早就想和于炀好好排一排，组个队玩一下，无奈中间隔着祁醉这个老狗逼，导致花落一来Youth直播间，小几千的礼物每次都这么跑出去。

好不容易祁醉不在了…花落眯了眯眼，祁醉在外面给于炀挑礼物这件事情，到底要不要告诉于炀呢？

最终花落还是没说。

他痛痛快快的跟于炀排了三场，两把吃鸡，一次第三。

花落：“真的爽！Youth，真不考虑来我们骑士团？我觉得我俩配合的不是也蛮好的？”

于炀皱眉，冷漠道：“不去。”

花落：“你说说你，每天在祁醉那个老狗逼的影响下，怎么能集中注意力打游戏，不如来骑士团…”

没等说完，于炀就切断了语音。

晚上祁醉回到基地，一打开训练室的门，就看到于炀正坐在椅子上训练。

他走上前去，伸手揉了揉于炀的头，随后坐在他的旁边。

这样亲密的动作祁醉经常会在于炀直播的时候来这么几次，时不时给粉丝们正一正西皮，防止邪教。

粉丝们都见怪不怪，但每次看见都会十分激动。

【啊啊啊是祁神回来了吗？】

【肯定是祁神，除了祁神还有谁会这么对我们Youth！除了祁神还有谁会让我们炀神一瞬间变得这么软啊啊啊！】

【呜呜我又磕到糖了！】

于炀侧过头看着祁醉，祁醉笑笑，说：“没事儿，你玩你的，我刷会手机。”

于炀点点头。

祁醉见于炀正认真训练，也不打扰他，而心里就想着晚上他送于炀礼物的时候要提什么要求把人这样那样了。

想着祁醉便拿出了手机，开始刷起了微博。

刷着刷着，脸色就变了，一对剑眉死死地拧在了一起。

于炀上热搜了。

于炀上热搜不算什么，但于炀和花落一起上的热搜。

微博热搜榜上，全是什么“于炀 花落”“花落 于炀 甜”“花落照顾于炀”。

祁醉左思右想，怎么也想不明白，自己才出去那么一天，怎么邪教粉一下子就卷土重来。

发生了什么他不知道的事情吗？花落这逼趁着自己不在到底对于炀做了什么？！

转头看了看一脸专注压槍的小孩儿，祁醉带上耳机，点开热搜的第一条微博。是一个今天于炀和花落一起组队吃鸡的视频，视频里花落对于炀嘘寒问暖送关怀，声音温柔的可以。三级头、98k什么好装备一拿到手首先开口问于炀需不需要，补血包不要钱一样给于炀砸。

一个视频看完下来，祁醉甚至已经麻木了。他把视频关掉，手指下滑去看评论，果不其然看到热评前几条：

【啊啊啊啊突然觉得花落和Youth配一脸有木有！温柔暖心攻✖冷漠害羞受！！我磕了！】

【youth配老流氓真的是可惜了！每天蹲小天使直播，老畜生一来就调戏得我们youth话都说不利索！】

祁醉：？？？

他深吸了一口气，微笑着顺手把几个邪教粉热评点了举报，又侧过头看了于炀一眼，把手机收了起来。

很好。

非常好。

于炀训练一向是基地里最认真的，一开始是为了活，后来则是跟随着的信仰，到如今，他当上HOG的队长已经一年多了，但是认真的习惯一向没有改变。

小队长用他自己的身体力行，给所有队员包括青训生做上了一个榜样。

他照样训练到了凌晨才回宿舍，一直到洗完澡从浴室出来，手里拿着浴巾擦着头发的时候，才想起来哪里不对。

祁醉今天太安静了。

俩人在一起久了，祁醉慢慢也控制不住心中的洪荒之力，有事没事就会过来撩一下于炀。直播的时候“不小心”露个脸，喂个水果喝个纯牛奶什么的…粉丝们直呼“好萌”，“嗑到了嗑到了”的时候，祁醉笑得就好像一只偷腥的猫儿。

于炀脸皮薄，总被逗得面红耳赤，却也总由着。

可今天居然这么安静，训练直播的时候没搞事情就算了，训练完到现在于炀洗完澡，那边居然都一点儿信息也没有。

于炀走到床边，伸手拿起床头柜上的手机。

打开屏幕，空空如也。

于炀垂下眼，嘴巴微微抿着，心里有些失落。

队长没有发信息过来。

往常训练完，两人的关系虽然已经是公开在明面儿上，但贺小旭为了摆正队里风气，无数次以死相逼，才阻止了祁醉把于炀搬到自己的房间住。

但，这也只是明面上的，贺小旭越是防着，祁醉就越调戏于炀，晚上给于炀发点儿什么带颜色的短信这都不算什么。

平日里两人看着各回各家，半夜里如何大家心里可都明镜儿似的，有一次贺小旭半夜出来抓偷跑出去玩的青训生，刚训完人就看到祁醉这个老畜生正拿着钥匙开于炀的房间门呢。

可今天，祁醉回来以后不仅没来骚扰他，甚至连每天晚上的短信也没发了。

于炀心里有些慌。

他开始反思，是不是自己哪里做错了惹祁醉生气了，可他思来想去也没想到自己做了什么，他一天都呆在基地里训练呢，除了练习的时间几乎都给了祁醉，也没乱跑出去玩什么的啊。

一直到于炀复盘完，准备上床睡觉的时候，他也没等到祁醉的短信。他关了等，打开床头的小灯，一边捧着手机一边想，要不要主动给队长发短信。如果发的话要说什么呢，如果队长真的生气了，他该怎么办？可于炀也不知道祁醉到底生个什么气，莫名其妙开口会不会太突兀了？要是不是祁醉想要的结果，他指不定又要怎么折腾自己呢…

于炀想着就有些脸红，他深深吸了口气，将脸埋进被子里，思索着给祁醉发了条信息。

YOUTH：队长…

过了十分钟。

Drunk：过来。

不知为何，只是看到这两个字，于炀的心脏就开始砰砰砰砰跳。

他几乎是下意识地，等反应过来的时候，于炀已经站在祁醉的宿舍门外了。

即使两人在一起这么久了，于炀看着站在自己面前的祁醉，还是会莫名的害臊。

“队...队长...”

祁醉看着他，没像往常那样逗弄调戏于炀，脸色甚至不是很好，就这么直直地看着他，过了一会儿，才侧过身，让于炀进门。

祁醉的宿舍于炀已经十分熟悉了，一般来说，他进了门之后，祁醉不是把他压在门背上轻吻，就是会把于炀摁在床上深吻。

但今天他什么也没做。

于炀心里有些慌，有些不安。他讪讪道：“队长，你、你是不是心情不好？”

“呵。”祁醉嗤笑一声，把手上的手机递给于炀，而后转过身去换衣服，他拿着睡衣往浴室走，“在我洗完澡出来之前，你最好能给我一个合理的解释。”

于炀怔了下，祁醉已经关上了浴室的门，他只得乖乖看手机。

他看着手机页面上那条点赞评论已经过万的微博，是他当时和花落双排的时候粉丝的录屏，热评第一是萌他和花落的cp，往下翻翻，大部分都是这样。

越往下看，他的眉头就蹙得越紧。

怪不得祁醉这么生气。

祁醉肯定是不开心的，于炀想。两人在一起这么久，祁醉对自己是好的不能再好了，去哪儿，去干嘛，都是按照于炀的喜好来。于炀训练得完了，祁醉永远会陪到最后一秒，他不乐意分开睡，更不愿意让于炀太累，于是每天晚上都是半夜跑过来，把于炀哄睡了自己才睡。

他给于炀买的那一套小户型的房子已经装修好了，两人把自己的一些东西搬了进去，又稍作装扮，便有了一个属于两人自己的小家。平时回去的时候祁醉也不让于炀做家务，他一个大少爷，洗碗扫地拖地做饭，全都亲力亲为，虽然最后总让于炀从别的地方还回去，但祁醉对他的好是真真实实的。

这样好的祁醉，也会因为看到他和别人拉配的微博而不开心。

于炀有些难过地低着头，祁醉怎么能这么好呢...这样好的祁醉，怎么能让他难过...

正想着，祁醉已经洗完澡从浴室出来了，于炀抬眸望去，正见祁醉带着湿漉漉的水汽朝他走来。

于炀咬了咬牙，凑上前去。

“队长...”

“想好了？”祁醉问道。

于炀双手环住他的腰，脸埋在他胸前，讨好似的蹭了蹭。

“啧，这么主动？这是心虚了讨好我呢，小队长？”

于炀嗫嚅：“没...没心虚...”

“那这是什么意思？”祁醉挑眉：“平时让你主动亲我一下抱我一下都害臊得跟什么似的，今儿居然主动凑上来？”

于炀被他说得红了脸。

他小声道：“对、对不起。”

祁醉看着怀里人头顶的旋儿，眼里带着笑意，却仗着于炀看不见，故意冷着声说：“花落比我宠你，嗯？”

于炀一窒：“没、没有，怎么可能？我每天都、都和你在一起。”

祁醉冷着脸道：“那这个热搜怎么出来的，嗯？我就离开一会儿，回来头顶都能开西瓜瓢了，这绿的比西瓜皮还绿，Youth，你说我该怎么罚你？”

听到要受罚，于炀心里一咯噔，他睁大眼睛抬起头，却在祁醉的眼里看到了挪愉的笑意。

祁醉轻笑：“不是吧，小哥哥，你真以为我为这事儿生气呢？不是，我平时什么样你不知道？巴不得把你捧在手里含在嘴里，还能舍得跟你生气？”

于炀咳了一下，脸慢慢的红了。

祁醉又语气一变，故意凶着说：“是不开心来着，我的童养媳背着我和别人打游戏，还打上了热搜，Youth，你说这事儿怎么办吧？”

两人在一起这么久了，于炀马上就听出祁醉话里的意思，他的脸已经慢慢红到脖子了，却勇敢地、主动地抬起头，在祁醉的唇上轻吻着。

祁醉却不动，没有回应，任于炀吻着。

于炀吻了一会儿，却没等到回应，托祁醉的福，这一年来于炀的吻技没得到任何提升，他干巴巴地亲了一会儿，却杂乱无章的，丝毫没有平时祁醉吻自己的时候的感觉。

队长在亲自己的时候，明明很舒服的...

祁醉对上于炀的双眼，痞笑道：“就这样？”

于炀哀求地看着祁醉：“队长...”

祁醉笑：“你这是要我来？”

于炀红着脸点点头。

“要让我来，可就不止一个吻这么简单了，你确定？”

于炀强忍着羞臊，小声却坚定地说：“我…我都听你的…”

祁醉深吸了一口气，彻底放弃了做人的机会。

他凑上前去，半倾着身体，以一种霸道的，极具压迫性的姿势把于炀半压在了床上。

于炀的身体后倾，祁醉靠的很近，近得于炀觉得两人的呼吸都交缠在了一起，他进门的时候祁醉就把灯给关了，只留下一盏昏黄的小床头灯。昏黄幽暗的灯光柔化了祁醉的五官，朦胧之间于炀只能看到那双带着宠爱与温柔的眼睛。

他的双手无意识地抓着床单，呼吸也变得急促起来，一双眼睛却不躲不闪地看着祁醉，几个呼吸之间于炀觉得空气都变得稀薄起来，他开始缓缓地喘着气，柔软的舌头无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

祁醉的眼神一下子变得可怕起来。

他低下头捉住那根还没来及的缩回去的舌头，霸道的揪着他游闹嬉戏，于炀被吻的脑海里一片空白，只能下意识地跟着祁醉的节奏，才能在可怕的掠夺中艰难地抓住一丝呼吸。

抓着床单的手不知何时已经附在了祁醉的肩膀上，于炀呼吸急促，胸口不断上下起伏着，一双好看的眼里此刻只剩下朦胧湿润的雾气，柔软的嘴唇被吸的红肿不堪，睡衣的扣子开了几颗，因为两人的动作而变得皱巴巴的，凌乱无比。

一副诱人食用的模样。

祁醉半撑着身子，嘴唇贴着于炀的，一边吻着一边说：“明天基地放假，对不对？”

于炀迷迷糊糊的，哪还有思考的余地，祁醉问什么他便说什么：“嗯…”

“那是不是不用早起了？”祁醉又问：“咱们睡到下午好不好？”

于炀在混沌中勉强抓回一丝理智：“不…不行…”

“啧…”意料之中的结果，祁醉也没多说什么，只是趁着于炀还没彻底清醒过来，又一次吻住了他。

再然后于炀就没有任何思考的时间了。

他被祁醉放在床上深吻，身体靠着床头柜，迷糊之间他感觉到一双手正在自己的身上游走着，再然后于炀觉得有些冷，他的睡衣被祁醉给脱了下来。

但很快他又热了起来，祁醉的舌头侵略着他的口腔，像是要把自己吃下去似的，然后那双手附在了于炀的胸前，一手的大拇指摩擦着他胸前的一点红樱，一手向下探去，分开了他的双腿，慢慢游走到了后方。

“唔——”

被手指进入的时候于炀难耐地弓起了背，倒不是难受，祁醉对他温柔耐心，一点儿也不舍得弄伤弄疼他，只是那种熟悉又令人羞耻的酸胀感还是让于炀全身都燥热了起来。

他将脸埋在了祁醉的颈窝间，闭着眼睛感受着那双手正在自己的后穴处慢慢地开拓领地，他感觉到手指从一根慢慢增加，原先轻微得可以忽略不计的那一点儿疼痛彻彻底底消失，只剩下无法忽略的酸胀与快愉。

祁醉温柔地吻着他，耳边只剩下于炀压抑的喘息声和下方传来的水声。他凭印象轻车熟路地找到了那一小块地方，与他的吻截然相反的用力地进攻着。

“啊啊啊啊..队长....”于炀在他身下就没有不丢盔弃甲的时候，破碎婉转的呻吟从两人交缠的唇齿间溢出，祁醉用手指先把于炀送上了高潮。

祁醉抱着于炀换了个姿势，他翻了个身，半坐了起来，让于炀趴在自己的身上，额头抵着自己的肩膀，平复着快感。

“小哥哥，怎么还是这么敏感？”祁醉的声音里带着愉悦的笑意，他往于炀的臀上轻轻拍了一下，调戏道：“挨罚呢，你这像是挨罚的样子么？”

于炀害臊地当鸵鸟，小声道：“都...都依你...”

“都依我是吧？”祁醉笑着说：“我以前跟你说过什么，你还记得么，嗯？我说我喜欢浪的，炀神，浪一个我看看？”

于炀光是听着都觉得全身要烧起来了。

太...太难为情了...怎么才算是浪啊？

祁醉见他不说话，还埋在自己怀里扭扭捏捏的，又在他屁股上打了一下，这一次用了点儿力，“啪”的一声过后，于炀白嫩的屁股上出现了一个淡粉色的手印。

“呜——”他被这一巴掌打的有点儿懵，羞耻感已经要淹没了他，祁醉这巴掌其实打得根本一点也不疼，可是在这种时候，这种声音，暧昧得于炀快要死掉了。

祁醉的手在于炀的臀瓣上轻轻揉捏着，另一只手抓着于炀的手往自己下身带去，催促道：“炀神，愿不愿意？”

“……”于炀手下的那根东西滚烫粗硬，他甚至还能感受到它在自己手里跳动着。

他的腰发着软，身体因为害羞而发着抖，嘴唇蠕动着说：“愿、愿意的...”

他深吸了一口气，双手趁着祁醉的肩膀支起身体，眼睛对上祁醉染着笑的眸子，从那双眼睛里看到与往常无异的、从未变少的深情爱意，心里好像被蜜糖浸泡着一样。

祁醉虽然喜欢逗弄他，但是好的时候也真的好得不行。

这世界上，再也没有比祁醉更好的人了。

他突然不知道从哪儿来的勇气，直直地把祁醉推在了床头，让他靠着床头。

于炀道：“你、你不许动。”

祁醉挑眉，他邪笑了一下，心里隐隐有些期待，便乖乖地听话不动。

于炀的眼睛突然瞄到祁醉随手丢在床头柜上的那一条领带，那是上次祁醉和他一起出席活动的时候，于炀亲手给他打过的那一条。

他的呼吸突然就变得急促起来。

祁醉见他没动作，开口挑衅道：“不许我动，然后呢炀神？你该不会让我坐在这儿等自然消化......”

话还没说完，祁醉的瞳孔突然收缩了一下。

他看见于炀拿起了那一条棕红色的领带，眼神躲闪着不敢看他，然后把它绑在了自己的眼睛上。

“……”祁醉的呼吸瞬間粗重了起来，浑身上下的气势也在一瞬间变得可怕。

于炀头皮都发麻，他看着被蒙住眼睛的祁醉。伸出手来摩挲着他的五官，脸上满是依恋，他凑上前去，舔了舔自己有些干燥的嘴唇，然后轻柔生涩地吻着祁醉。

祁醉微仰着头，任于炀吻着，他们亲吻无数次，大部分时候都是祁醉为主导，于炀害臊，但是对祁醉却顺从地不像话，祁醉说什么他都应，让做什么，让说什么都乖乖软软地顺着祁醉，但极少时候是主动的。

于炀的吻渐渐往下，从嘴唇吻到下巴，再吻着祁醉的喉结，祁醉便仰起头来笑了声，那喉结便震动着，震动隔着皮肤传到于炀的唇上，他的脸更红了些，渐渐地尝试着伸出舌头在喉结处舔了舔。

祁醉的呼吸极粗，于炀甚至能感觉到抵在他屁股后面的那根东西又变硬变烫了些。

于炀的唇继续往下，到了那两点红缨处，他想了想，学着祁醉往日的动作含住了他胸前的一处，另一只手在另一边摩擦揉捏着，一直到那颗红梅变得挺立湿润，他的吻又往下走，直到祁醉的小腹下，那个纹着他名字的地方。

于炀直勾勾地盯着那一串大大的“Youth”，昏黄的灯光并没有使这个名字变得模糊，于炀觉得甚至更加清晰明了了，那是他的名字，他最爱的那个人，把自己的名字镌刻在了自己的骨血里！

祁醉被蒙着眼睛，视觉被剥夺的时候，其他的感官会被无限放大，更何况在这个安静的房间里，他的眼前一片黑暗，耳朵却变得敏锐了，他一下子就听到了，于炀那有些急促，却又变得小心翼翼的呼吸，他同时还能感受到于炀喷洒在他小腹上的灼热的呼吸，他知道于炀在看他的纹身，甚至因为知道，他觉得那处的皮肤在那个眼神下变得发热发烫。

但他没有催促，他把自己放任在于炀的手下，给了于炀足够的空间做他想做的事情。

“嗯...”

他的纹身处贴上了柔软滚烫的唇，于炀虔诚地吻着，祁醉原先以为自己能忍得住，但他发现那感觉比自己想象中的还要可怕，欲望来得如此之快，他不禁发出了粗喘声，胸膛也开始起伏着。慢慢的于炀的吻转化为了舔，舌尖细细描摹着那一串字母，祁醉觉得自己快要爆炸了。

于炀又吻了一会儿，祁醉忍不了了，他伸出手扶着于炀的腰，一只手托着于炀的臀部。

“乖点。”祁醉喘着气道：“炀神，自己坐上去，乖。”

于炀也情动得不行：“队长...”

他凑上前去亲着祁醉的嘴，一边又仗着祁醉现在看不见，胆子大了些，一只手伸到后方，抓着祁醉的阴茎，抬起屁股对着自己的穴口，一点一点地坐了下去。

祁醉的东西又粗又大，他吞吃的有些吃力，酸胀感一下子到了极致，于炀仰着头 ，他的双膝跪坐在祁醉大腿两边，一只手扶着祁醉的肩膀，大力大力地喘息着。

祁醉的双手原本扶着于炀的腰，后来改为托着于炀的屁股，他实在是受不了这乌龟样的速度，索性抓着于炀的屁股，用力往自己的东西上按去。

“嗯....”一下子被进入到最深处，肉棒挤开穴肉摩擦着穴道的快感让于炀一下子失了力，他整个人都软在了祁醉的怀里，那根东西进的太深了，深得甚至逼出了于炀的眼泪。

他软软糯糯的小声抽噎着，殊不知这样的声音更加能引出祁醉心里的那一只野兽，祁醉平日里温柔是温柔，但一到了床上几乎能做的于炀死去活来，平日里的温情转化为了深刻的占有欲和兽欲。

祁醉帮了于炀一把之后便停了动作，他拍拍于炀的臀，道：“小哥哥，今天自己来，好不好？”

“队长...”于炀小声哀求着。

但祁醉不为所动：“乖点，你知道我今天看到那微博的时候，心里多难受么？”

于炀便不再抗拒了，祁醉这一句话，叫于炀做什么他都乐意。

他两只手环在祁醉的颈后，一边吻着祁醉，一边抬起屁股，缓慢生涩一上一下地动作着。

他的身体很容易就容纳了祁醉，两人做过无数次了，再加上刚刚的开拓，他的后穴变得又软又湿，于炀不断起伏着，细碎的呻吟不断地从喉间溢出，往常祁醉从不让他忍着，于炀也就觉得没什么。

但祁醉不同，他眼睛被蒙着，看不见于炀的动作，声音就显得十分地明显，领带下的眼睛已经红得不行，偏生于炀还抱着他的头，一边带着哭腔一边呻吟。

还能忍就不是人了。

祁醉抱着于炀的臀，用力地往自己身上按下，在于炀向下的同时他又顶起自己的腰，迎着于炀的动作发狠似的撞击。

没一会儿于炀就受不了了，呻吟变成了完全的哭腔，小声小声地哀求着。

“呜呜...队长...轻、轻点...”

“太、太深了呜呜呜....”

他的声音颤抖着，屁股也被掌握在别人手里，手上却没有推开祁醉，反倒是搂地更紧，脸完全地埋在了祁醉的肩窝处，可怜的不行的样子，但丝毫不能让祁醉放轻一丁点儿。

祁醉突然扯下那条领带，直起身把于炀压在身下，原先蒙着祁醉眼睛的领带到了于炀的脸上，他把于炀翻了个身，跪趴在床上，捧起于炀的屁股，又让他的腰向下压着，开始发疯地操着于炀。

于炀的意识已经飞出了身体，全身上下除了后穴被摩擦的发烫几乎没了其他的感受，他睁着眼睛，眼前却一片黑暗，臀肉撞击的“啪啪”声与后穴的水声充斥在他的耳边，两只手被祁醉抓着，脸摩擦着床单，哭得不行。

祁醉撞击了一会儿，准确无误地找到了他体内那一块敏感的穴肉，然后连续不断的朝着那一点发狠地操着。

于炀的呻吟都被操地变了调。

祁醉又拉起于炀的手，让他直起身来跪在床上，一只手搂着他的腰，一只手往前抓住于炀的阴茎，慢慢揉搓着，他一边慢慢地撞击那个小口，一边温柔地吻着于炀后肩的纹身。

于炀的纹身处敏感得不行，几乎是唇一贴上去，于炀的身体就软了下来，但祁醉支着他，让他靠在他的身上。

他哭得不行，穴口不断收缩着，前面的东西高高翘起，前端溢出了液体，肩后的纹身被吻、被舔着，他的哭声都带着颤。

“呜呜..队长..队长....”于炀毫无意识地叫着祁醉的名字，仿佛这样就能得到巨大的安全感，却忘了他如今这幅模样祁醉才是始作俑者。

但祁醉却十分享受这样的信赖，这是从于炀的灵魂深处，在无意识间最最真实的感情。

他吻着那处纹身道：“小队长真乖，马上就给你好不好？”

“呜呜...要...给我...队长...”

“要什么？”祁醉欺负起人来可没这么容易结束。

“呜呜呜....”

“要什么？于炀，告诉我你要什么，我就给你。”祁醉道。

“要..要你...”于炀被调教的早已经知道他想听什么。

“老公...要老公的肉棒...肏..肏我啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

于炀在祁醉发了狠的撞击里射了出来，身后的祁醉也抵着他，吻着于炀身后的那个“Drunk”，把自己的精液射进了于炀的身体里。

于炀失了力倒在床上，身后的祁醉压在了他的身上，轻柔地吻着他的后颈、纹身。又扣着于炀的手，十指插进于炀的指缝里，拉起来吻着。

祁醉道：“小哥哥，这么久了怎么体力还是这么差？”

于炀的手指动了动，然后仰着头，在祁醉的脸上蹭了蹭。

祁醉的脸上染满了笑意，他翻了个身把于炀搂在怀里，温情脉脉地吻着。

“舒不舒服？小哥哥？”

于炀还在喘着气，过多的高潮令他脑袋还有些眩晕，听着祁醉的话，感觉刚平复没多久的脑袋又有些晕了。

他把头埋进祁醉怀里，依赖地蹭着。

祁醉还在打趣他：“撒娇呢...昨儿训练的时候的气势呢？”

“别...别说....”

祁醉会听才有鬼呢，“刚刚不是还很勇敢...还会玩情趣了，说说，怎么想到要用领带的，跟谁学的呢？”

于炀窒息：“没、没跟谁学...不是你说，喜欢、喜欢...”

祁醉挑眉：“喜欢什么，说啊。”

于炀的声音越来越低：“不是你说，喜欢浪、浪的...”

祁醉又问：“我喜欢你就做，是不是？”

于炀埋着头当鸵鸟。

祁醉不依不饶：“是不是？”

于炀小幅度点点头，说：“想你更喜欢我一点...”

祁醉心都要化了，于炀不管在外面如何冷着脸，在他面前怎么就这么软呢...

“还能更喜欢你呢？我最喜欢谁你不知道呢么？”他揉着于炀柔软的头发轻轻道。

于炀心里更甜了。

可是他实在是太累了，祁醉说什么他都没听清，只能下意识地答应着。

后来也不知道祁醉缠着他说了什么，于炀实在困得不行，反正祁醉说什么他都点着头，然后他感觉自己的耳垂一凉，无意识地陷入了沉睡。

第二天两人果然睡到了下午，其实如果不是贺小旭的尖叫声，祁醉觉得两人还能再睡久一点。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊祁醉你这个老畜牲你能不能做个人啊啊啊啊啊你给我把战队官网账号交出来啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“啧...”祁醉皱着眉，看着怀里有点儿要被吵醒的于炀，轻声哄道：“没事儿，贺小旭相亲又失败了，咱们接着睡。”

他伸手捂住了于炀的耳朵，带着人又陷入了沉睡。

另一边的骑士团基地里。

花落：“我ctm祁醉啊啊啊啊啊我招你惹你了吗！！！！！”

微博，HOG战队官网。

@HOG电子竞技俱乐部：纪念炀神的第一个世界冠军一周年，我爱你。@骑士团-Flower 空巢老人不要羡慕，祝你早日脱单。

by@一只小足各


End file.
